


Frost Magic

by Dreamsoft



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea where this takes place, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but it's okay because he builds a castle on top of it, sans and papyrus have an argument, sans has some pretty cool and very ooc powers, sans wrecks shit, this is literally just an undertale version of "let it go" but with no song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsoft/pseuds/Dreamsoft
Summary: Exported from Wattpad. You may also know this fic as "Frosty Euphoria" but that name implies the wrong sort of feel for this story.Do I really need to tell you what this is about? Elsa Sans, Babey. Let it go.





	Frost Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my AO3 account. I'm changing brands and going under an easier-to-pronounce name then "Tsarrow" (What even is that supposed to mean?) There's, uh, not much of a way to prove I didn't steal this or anything so if you really need to confirm that this is me, you can go shout at me on my wattpad.
> 
> "Tsarrow_Fox" or even "Saf", there you go.  
> Hope you enjoy this fic.

  
**"ggrrraaaAAAAAAHhh!"**

 

Sans feels infuriated.

 

What kind of brother is he to just crush all the dreams of the one person keeping him sane?

He didn't expect for Papyrus to react like _that_.

Sans growls, dashing further into the forest, too mad to bother teleporting.

Sure, he and his bro, they had arguments from time to time, but nothing like this.

Sans' job as an older brother was to be the one to tell him-

 

_"shut up. shut up. shut UP. stop trying to justify yourself, you're nothing but a bag of bones. all his life you've only been a burden to him, and now look what you've done."_

 

He lets out a long sigh and stops, out in the middle of nowhere, clawing at his skull.

Clenching his teeth and fist, splinters of bark ricochets off his arm as he lands a forceful punch to a nearby tree, almost toppling the aged, weak trunk.  
The recoil makes his knuckles ache slightly, but doesn't touch his HP.

He burns up some of his unharnessed magic to impale a row of bones into the remainders of the stump as he flees to his next target.

 

Summoning a Gaster Blaster, Sans pours his rage into the attacks, destroying the shrubberry and leaving him in an enclosed, secret clearing.

The sheer power melts the snow off the grounds, leaving bare dirt, sprouts of oversoaked grass breaking up the muddy beige.

He skewers bushes with sharp bones.

His left eyesocked burns with magic as he set off an explosion around the clearing, leaving a large empty plateau, buzzing with the active magic.

The surrounding atmosphere is heavy and dense with magic use, suffocating to any ordinary monster.

The overuse had Sans' magic rapidly draining as his vision blurs, and he faints after only a few seconds of looking at the damage he caused.

 

As he slumps to the ground, ribcage aching and eyesocket stinging all around, one last thought runs through his mind.

 

_"i'm the worst brother..."_

 

\-----

 

A snowflake lands on Sans' skull.

 

He slowly opens his eyesockets and feels the coolness immediately melt on his burning headache, slipping down the curve of his skull as it tries to seep through the bone.

It sort of feels relaxing, to be honest.

Sans continues to lay, staring at the intricate patterns of ice falling from above.

Another snowflake lands on him, this time on his left pinky finger.

He lifts it up for a closer look, before it blows away on the ghostly wind.

A thin blanket of snow starts to cover the land that he had cleared before.

 

A brief second of regret flashes within him, but he shakes his head.

The skeleton feels calm now, it seems that the method had worked, and that's really all that mattered, isn't it?

Eventually the forest would grow back, branches and roots so thick that it would seem to have never been touched in the first place.

Maybe, just maybe, he could forget about some of his problems for now.

Papyrus, that flower, even the resets.

None of that exists just for this little moment.

 

Sans' soul is beating at a slow, even rate, and he notices that he's now breathing deep and soothing breaths.

With a lift of his finger, a small lump of snow levitates off the ground and Sans begins to make small, funny shapes with it.  
_"eheh, there's a bunny... and a star... and a raindrop..."_ He thinks to himself.

His forced grin slowly lowers, until a softer smile, genuine, replaces it.

Sans lets out an especially deep breath through his mouth, causing the air to stink of ketchup momentarily before dissipating into the scent of fresh snow and pine.

There's no loud, jarring sounds.  
Nothing except the serene sound of nature; birds tweeting and trees rustling in the wind.

 

Dampness soaks through the blue cotton of his jacket, melted snow sending a chill down his spine.

Sans stops playing with the lump of snow and sits up, checking his jacket.

After a moment of assessment, the skeleton shrugs off the iced piece of clothing and hangs it off the closest branch.

 

Sans decides to get up, shuffling off the snow and revealing barer earth where the snow hadn't been able to cover as much, only a thin layer of slush protecting it from the teal-green of the grass.

Flakes soon begin to coat the ground, and he glances to the expanse of space around him.  
Exhaling a held-in breath, a fluffy pink slipper lifts off the ground and he steps around the edge, leaving faint footprints behind him.

Once he reaches the beginning again, he stops and faces the woods, densely sewn together in unpredictable waves, forming walls with small gaps in between.

 

Nobody's around to watch... and he has an idea.

He's always wanted to try this out at some point, but never got around to doing so.

Now was the perfect time.

Sans' eye lights up as he squints, focusing on packing the snow on the ground in front of him with his ungloved skeletal hands.

He ignored the faint prick of the cold pressing at his bones in favour of the task at hand.  
Infusing some of his magic, the snow merges into the light and forms a fraction of a translucent icy wall, leading almost up to the treetops before leaning into the middle and tapering off parallel to the sky, similar to that of a flower petal.

He repeats this motion several other times, carving unique designs into the base of each one when the magic was still fluid, until there lay room for only one more, where the woods are the thinnest.

 

He stares out into the trees before forming a single movable panel, a white wispy handle of stiff snow and ice to the left side of the "door".

The last of the clear vision is blocked and all around him is a translucent cyan covering, blocking him from anything and everything of the real world.

It's his own little dome, just for himself.

 

Aqua sparks and white mist fly into the air as Sans palms brightly coloured magic onto the snowy carpet beneath him, creating intricate patterns of leaves and snowflakes and anything else he could think of, letting his mind roam free.

A pine needle here, a snowflake here, he manipulates the cold material to his own liking, designs he had been waiting to see outside of his mind for years.

Once he reaches the end of the floor, Sans pauses for a second, racking his mind for something to add.  
Suddenly, he flicks his arm up in a split-second and icy spikes, faintly resembling bones if you sqinted, pierce through the edge, decorating it even more.

He adjusts the depth of the floor, making a small space in the middle lower than the pattern around it, as well as something resembling stairs.

Soft, fluffy snow is enveloped by a thin coating of bouncy magic with a leathery texture, as Sans moulds the snow into a couch shape.

 

Satisfied, the exhausted skeleton flops onto his new couch, and dozes off for, let's just say, a couple of hours.

He dreams happily about his talented magic creations, and when he awakes he wonders what else he could do with this untapped artistic potential.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hnng... I haven't even looked at html and it already seems confusing. thankfully there's another method which i will gladly be using. s'bit weird doing stuff on a website but no other complaints.
> 
> thoughts and tips are gladly accepted, got some original stuff in the works eventually but i might republish some other stuff here too in the meantime. anyway, peace out.


End file.
